Paul Winchell
Paul Winchell (December 21, 1922 – June 24, 2005) was an American comedian, humanitarian, inventor, ventriloquist and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Tigger in Walt Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *Casper and the Angels (1979) - Additional Voices *Clue Club (1976) - Additional Voices *Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969-1970) - Dick Dastardly, The General *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1990) - Zummi Gummi (eps1-48), Ambassador Dribbly (ep6) *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1990) - Tigger (eps1-36) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Fender Bender 500 (1990-1991) - Dick Dastardly *Garfield and Friends (1991-1994) - Additional Voices *Goober and the Ghost Chasers (1973) - Goober *Heathcliff (1981) - Marmaduke *Help!...It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1972) - Bubi Bear *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Meatballs & Spaghetti (1982) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Oddball Couple (1975) - Additional Voices *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969-1970) - Clyde, Softy *The Smurfs (1981-1988) - Gargamel *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Wacky Races (1968-1969) - Clyde, Dick Dastardly, Private Meekley *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Gang (1973) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Dick Dastardly 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) - Tigger 'Featurettes' *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) - Tigger *Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) - Tigger *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) - Tigger 'Movies' *The Aristocats (1970) - Shun Gon *The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Boomer 'TV Specials' *A Christmas Story (1972) - Additional Voices *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) - Tigger *Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1973) - Guy Who is Not Sam-I-Am, Sam-I-Am, Sneetches *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) - Additional Voices *The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Gargamel *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Gargamel *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Gargamel *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Gargamel *The Tiny Tree (1975) - Additional Voices *Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) - Tigger *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) - Tigger *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Making of Walt Disney's Classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Doc 'TV Series' *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968) - Fleegle 'TV Specials' *Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) - Bubi Bear, Fleegle Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Tigger (Walt Disney World and Hong Kong Disneyland) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1968-1999. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors